


Perfect

by tentochi_0102



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Dancing, Fireflies, M/M, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentochi_0102/pseuds/tentochi_0102
Summary: Bruce never expected that he would have his best friend as the love of his life, moreover slowly dancing under the stars, fireflies around, like one of cheesy romance scenes he never thought he would experience.Inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran, thus the title
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkfarenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/gifts).



> Made as a gift for @vkfarenheit for Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021! Also this is my first time posting in AO3 so pardon my mistakes


End file.
